Jouer au Docteur
by Mauguine
Summary: Ils s'y prennent mal, piquent la peau avec le désinfectant, ratent les points de suture et réconfortent maladroitement. Mais ils se fichent de l'inégalité des résultats. Rien ne les dissuadera de recommencer. C'est si valorisant, de jouer au docteur…
1. TARDIS Lullaby

Note de l'auteur :

Ça fait un moment que, grâce à une amie (Greengrin, que ferions-nous sans toi ?), je suis tombée dans le bain de cette série extraordinaire : Doctor Who. Je lui ai envoyé plusieurs one-shots sur le sujet, et dans sa grande gentillesse, elle m'a autorisé et même encouragée à les publier, alors qu'au départ ils n'étaient que pour elle. Donc remerciez-la bien fort, sans elle, vous n'auriez doublement pas cette fic sous les yeux.

Je précise que malheureusement, je n'ai pas vu la série au complet. J'ai les DVD des trois premières saisons, dont j'ai vu tous les épisodes (c'est fou ce que ça ressemble à de la drogue : quand on commence, impossible de s'arrêter) et ensuite… C'est un peu n'importe quoi. J'ai vu plusieurs épisodes au complet, puis, hem… Un _certain site internet_ est mort et il m'a été difficile de poursuivre. Quand j'essaie de commander les DVD des saisons suivantes, il y a toujours un problème, et Youtube est bien gentil, mais malgré ma relativement bonne compréhension de l'anglais, j'ai du mal. Doctor Who est une série difficile à suivre en temps normal, alors imaginez dans une langue qui n'est pas la vôtre. Compliqué de comprendre les rouages du cerveau génial du Docteur. Et impensable de voir ça en VF.

Tout ça pour dire il y a sûrement des erreurs, ou des incohérences. Mais bon, je m'en sors en disant qu'il y en a parfois aussi dans la série elle-même, et puis, ce qu'il y a de bien avec Doctor Who, c'est que c'est la porte ouverte aux fanfics : on peut toujours dire que nos histoires sont bel et bien arrivées… Dans un univers parallèle^^.

Ceci est un recueil de one-shots, les deux premiers étant composés avec comme impératif la phrase « jouer au docteur », et les suivants sans prompt particulier. Pour l'instant, j'en ai trois tapés et corrigés. Je donne les deux premiers ensemble, le suivant, la semaine prochaine. Les autres sont à l'état de brouillon pour le moment. Ils peuvent être lus indépendamment.

Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ces lignes.

Ce recueil est dédicacé à ma chère Greengrin.

Ce one-shot se déroule durant la première saison.

**Rating** de ce one-shot : K+.

* * *

**TARDIS Lullaby**

* * *

Rose aime dormir dans le TARDIS.

Cela ne lui arrive pas très souvent, et elle en profite d'autant plus lorsque l'occasion se présente. D'ordinaire, ils s'arrêtent à une époque accueillante et, grâce aux passe-partout divers du Docteur, se prélassent dans une chambre d'hôtel honteusement luxueuse. Rose s'amuse beaucoup de toutes ces fanfreluches, inchangées ou si peu quel que soit le siècle où ils débarquent. A croire que les dorures, les rubans ou frisettes d'un goût ridicule ont toujours été synonymes de richesse et de confort.

Pour elle qui n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'argent, les draps de soie ou tissés dans une matière argentée extraterrestre sont une inépuisable source d'amusement, sans compter les petits-déjeuners servis au lit, les fleurs par dizaines sur les consoles ou encore les fruits confits qui collent aux doigts et poissent la bouche. Elle en est tout de suite moins ravie lorsque le Docteur annonce d'un ton léger, presque innocent, que les draps si doux dans lesquels elle se roulait sont confectionnés à base de bave solidifiée d'un mollusque géant, ou que les confiseries dont elle se goinfre jusqu'à l'écœurement sont en réalité des larves de bestioles trop proches du crapaud à son goût.

Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas pu le dire plus tôt, cette saleté d'alien au sourire radieux.

A chaque fois, ça ne manque pas, Jack s'étouffe de rire en s'écroulant par terre, sans aucune pudeur, et Rose part bouder comme une adolescente en claquant derrière elle la porte de sa suite. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle en est enfin sortie, le Docteur ne se gêne pas pour grignoter sous ses yeux effarés les confiseries fautives, et se sucer les doigts pour en retirer l'épaisse pulpe orange à l'odeur capiteuse. Si elle n'était pas aussi proche de rendre son repas alors, elle aurait crié au fanservice devant un geste pareil.

Mais parfois, rarement, le Docteur et ses compagnons sont trop secoués pour effectuer les diverses manœuvres nécessaires afin de débarquer dans un lieu exempt de tout ennemi ou catastrophe interplanétaire. En général, ils viennent de sortir d'une aventure périlleuse et d'échapper à la mort encore plus in-extremis qu'à l'ordinaire. Un peu choqués, et épuisés pour Rose, ils quittent la place en vitesse et ferment à clef la porte de la cabine bleue, celle qui a arrêté un jour tous les soldats de Gengis-Khân. Puis, hagards, ils errent autour de la structure centrale de l'appareil, rassurés par la douce lueur blanche et bleue qui pulse comme un cœur qui bat. Le Docteur sort de nulle part quelques couvertures et matelas, et prend un air enjoué pour signaler aux « enfants » qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Rose apprendra ensuite que le TARDIS possède diverses cabines spacieuses, dont des chambres. Mais sans doute le Docteur a-t-il compris que cet aspect « camping » et la proximité de lui et Jack la rassurent, l'aident à encaisser les diverses horreurs auxquelles elle a été confrontée.

Jack est le premier à s'allonger sans façon, un peu n'importe où, souvent en travers du passage. Rose peut presque prévoir à la seconde près le moment où il se mettra à ronfler. Chez lui, la position allongée déclenche automatiquement deux réactions : soit une disposition marquée pour le sport de chambre, soit le sommeil. Jack a la chance de parvenir à dormir n'importe où et dans presque n'importe quelle condition, comme un enfant. Rose, elle, met un temps avant de s'assoupir, le cœur encore battant la chamade et les veines chargées d'adrénaline. Les draps la grattent et lui chatouillent le nez, le matelas datant sûrement de Mathusalem (littéralement, car avec le Docteur, tout est possible) grince sous elle à chaque fois qu'elle se retourne. D'entre ses cils qui filtrent la lumière du TARDIS, elle observe le Docteur qui fait ses réglages sur le tableau de bord, dans le plus grand silence.

Cet aspect là du Docteur l'a toujours impressionnée. La manière dont il sait se faire discret après avoir été sous le feu des projecteurs. Si remarqué, le Docteur, toujours le centre des regards. Il ne fait plus aucun bruit, tout est assourdi, même ses gestes ralentissent comme pour l'aider à plonger plus profondément dans sa torpeur. Les molettes qu'il tourne et qui font d'ordinaire tant de bruit ne produisent pas le plus léger crissement, les boutons qu'il presse s'enfoncent docilement. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils, concentré, mais un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Ses doigts volent au-dessus des commandes, les caressent tendrement, amoureusement. Comme il le ferait avec le corps d'une femme, songe-t-elle rêveusement, un peu de rouge lui montant aux joues. Lorsque la frontière entre le sommeil et l'éveil est si mince, elle peut bien se permettre ce genre de pensées, elles ne prêtent pas à conséquence.

En fait, pour être exacte, elle n'a pas véritablement l'impression que le Docteur étouffe volontairement les bruits qu'il fait pour ne pas les réveiller. Plutôt que l'air devient plus épais autour d'elle, comme un cocon, et que ses oreilles se bouchent. Puis vient l'impression que le sol se réchauffe, accueillant, moelleux, qu'elle se fond dans la coque du vaisseau, que l'air liquide et tiède lui emplit les poumons. Béate, elle se laisse aller à cette délicieuse impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec ce qui l'entoure et est devenu, plus que sa maison, une sorte d'extension de son Docteur. Sans TARDIS, il ne serait pas celui qu'il est. Il ne serait plus cet être étrange et fascinant qui compte tant pour elle, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés.

Perdue dans un doux brouillard cotonneux, apaisée par la présence du Docteur à côté d'elle, elle écoute les chuchotis qui ont remplacé les ronflements de Jack. Des murmures, des rires mutins de fille ou d'enfant, des mots doux et des notes fredonnées emplissent le vaisseau. Elle ne parvient pas à en saisir le sens. Comme si le TARDIS lui chantait une berceuse et que, l'oreille collée par terre, elle pouvait entendre sa voix. Proche du sol comme elle l'est, elle sent battre un cœur immense sous le sol de métal, qui la berce. Elle est comme sur une vague, au creux, puis au sommet, elle plonge et se soulève, pour finalement sombrer sous la surface des eaux chaudes. A ce moment, la lueur omniprésente se transforme, et devient celle de sa veilleuse lorsqu'elle était petite fille, et craignait le noir. Il y a une odeur de roses, légère, ténue, une main douce qui lui passe sur le front, et elle dort enfin. C'est toujours un sommeil parfait qui l'accueille alors, et la laisse reposée et fraîche. Les rêves se résument à des brouillures de couleurs, des rayons de soleil et des éclats de sourire frais. Parfois, une chevelure sombre lui passe sous le nez, des bras la cerclent et c'est l'étreinte d'une femme inconnue qui lui fait traverser la nuit, en sécurité.

Lorsqu'elle émerge enfin, son haleine n'est pas chargée comme d'habitude au réveil, au contraire, elle a un goût sucré dans la bouche. La tête encore embrumée, les yeux clos, elle se demande à quoi ressemblerait un baiser matinal dans le TARDIS. Le Docteur est toujours là, éveillé, à se demander s'il dort jamais. Il est soit devant ses commandes, soit assis sur une chaise entre Jack et elle, mais dans tous les cas il a détourné son attention de ses réglages et réparations, et la regarde avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle lui sourit vaguement aussi, et s'étire. Elle n'a aucune courbature, malgré le matelas peu confortable. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu passer la nuit dans un hôtel quatre étoiles. Elle constate alors qu'un peu de lumière de l'extérieur filtre de dessous la porte du TARDIS, et comprend, troublée, que le Docteur les a finalement amenés à une destination nouvelle et sans danger. Troublée, parce que les secousses et les chaos habituellement ressentis lors du voyage ne l'ont même pas réveillée, ne l'ont même pas dérangée. Est-ce bien naturel, ce sommeil qui la prend lorsqu'elle s'allonge dans le vaisseau du Docteur ?

Un jour, elle se met en tête d'obtenir réponse à sa question. Elle est encore un peu méfiante alors, elle ne se souvient que trop bien de la fois où il l'a déposée chez elle avec un an de retard, un laps de temps bénin pour lui, ou bien de celle où elle a appris que le TARDIS étendait un champ quelconque dans son cerveau pour lui permettre de comprendre les langues diverses que l'on parlait autour d'elle. Le Docteur avait _oublié_ de le mentionner.

Plus tard, elle a compris que le Docteur, s'il ressemble à un humain, n'a pas exactement les mêmes préoccupations ou craintes qu'eux, d'autant plus qu'il est beaucoup plus âgé. Ce qui lui parait d'une extrême importance à _elle_ ne peut être qu'un détail pour lui, et vice-versa. Il a appris à prêter à la plus petite chose une grande attention, y devinant un indice d'une catastrophe future, à moins qu'il ne soit rendu démesurément heureux par un événement aussi simple que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon jaune. Pour lui, peut-être est-ce une espèce qui va définitivement disparaître de la surface de la Terre et bouleverser l'écosystème, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse des gênes de départ d'une race très évoluée. Il ne voit pas les choses comme eux. Il les voit parfois mieux, parfois moins bien, il se projette plus loin dans le temps, il établit des connections entre les événements qui échappent à Rose et Jack. Ils sont myopes, et lui astigmate, en quelque sorte.

Elle a cessé d'en vouloir au Docteur quand elle s'est aperçue de cet état de fait, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de redoubler de prudence. Elle comprend parfaitement à présent que le Docteur peut _oublier_ quelque chose d'une importance capitale à ses yeux. Elle prend plus garde à ce qu'elle dit ou fait. Elle pose davantage de questions, et les tourne différemment, comme on change un angle de tir pour s'adapter à la cible qu'on vise. Elle est fière de constater qu'elle touche juste de plus en plus souvent. Elle apprend à le connaître. Aussi, ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle demande au Docteur la raison de son sommeil si particulier et qu'il éclate de rire, elle ne se vexe pas.

« - C'est une drôle de question, ça. »

C'est tout ce qu'elle obtient, à part un clin d'œil mystérieux et un changement de sujet à l'aide d'une pirouette et d'un doux babillage. Soi-disant, en réalité, il serait simple d'éviter les cabrioles du TARDIS, mais il trouverait beaucoup plus amusant de se faire bringuebaler de droite à gauche lorsque tout va bien. Quand au bruit caractéristique du vaisseau lorsqu'il « décolle », il n'existe que parce que le Docteur maintient le frein à main pendant ses manœuvres. Guère convaincue, elle râle, ils finissent par se disputer, et au final, elle n'obtient aucune réponse.

Elle change de tactique, consciente qu'elle n'obtiendra rien de lui. Elle délaisse l'interrogatoire direct et lui préfère l'espionnage, venant fouiner et rôder devant les commandes du TARDIS. Elle est sûre qu'elle peut y dénicher l'astuce du Docteur. Plus elle y pense, plus elle est certaine que son sommeil n'a rien de naturel. Et cela se passe aux alentours des commandes. Peut-être diffuse-t-il un quelconque somnifère à travers la ventilation ? A force de se faire appeler « Docteur », le vilain, il va finir par vouloir véritablement jouer au médecin. Lorsqu'elle fait part de cette réflexion à Jack, il l'interprète mal et la taquine incessamment sur toutes les auscultations gynécologiques et les examens des amygdales que le Docteur pourrait bien faire à sa petite patiente. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et rétorque qu'elle lui fera prêter de force un serment d'Hippocrate. Le Docteur, qui n'est pas loin en réalité, sourit à son insu.

Rose n'a jamais rien découvert dans les commandes du TARDIS. Elle a eu beau examiner presque à la loupe les boutons et autres leviers aux formes tarabiscotées, tenter de déchiffrer les annotations en langues extraterrestres, elle n'a rien trouvé. Et pour cause, songe le Docteur qui ne peut s'empêcher de la gratifier parfois d'un sourire faussement angélique, le bouton déclencheur en question est sous le nez de Rose, mais tout comme sa célèbre carte de visite, il se montre différemment à chaque personne, et jamais sous sa vraie nature, sauf à lui. Lorsqu'il appuie dessus, afin de détendre ses compagnons épuisés et couverts de poussière et de sang, il songe toujours avec tendresse à celle qui l'emmène dans toutes ces contrées, toutes ces époques, cette partie de lui-même sans qui il mourrait. Celle qui les sauve en les abritant. Celle qui passe du baume sur les blessures de l'esprit. Sa s_exy little thing_. Quelle gentillesse de sa part de mettre au point ce programme particulier, pense-t-il en caressant l'inscription en lettres déliées, au-dessus de la touche.

« TARDIS Lullaby ».

La berceuse du TARDIS.

* * *

Voilà, je poste le suivant. J'espère que votre lecture a été agréable !


	2. Carence

Note :

Doctor Who est une série géniale, parce qu'elle propose tellement de pairings. J'aime autant le Rose/Docteur que le Docteur/Maître, et puis j'adore au passage l'épisode où le TARDIS et Eleven... Bref. Cet épisode fabuleux où l'on découvre qu'une boite bleue en forme de cabine de police, c'est sacrément énergique. Et que mordre, c'est génial, parce que c'est comme embrasser, seulement, il y a un gagnant dans l'affaire.

Rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce texte, patati, patata. Ça va faire quatre ans que je me casse la tête avec les disclaimers, donc bon...

Rating : T. Il y a le Maaaster dedans, ça ne peut pas être en-dessous.

* * *

**Carence**

_Un premier coup. Sec. Rapide. Si ténu qu'il n'est pas vraiment sûr de l'avoir entendu, suivi d'un instant d'indécision. Il a l'impression qu'il s'agit là de son premier souvenir. Il sait bien au fond de lui qu'il n'est apparu qu'à ses huit ans, mais ne parvient pas à s'en persuader. Lorsqu'il repense à sa lointaine enfance, remonte mentalement le temps, c'est toujours ce son qui lui apparaît comme le plus ancien. Puis arrive un second coup. Pour confirmer le premier. Suivi d'un troisième, presque immédiatement, puis d'un quatrième, qui achève et boucle le petit air._

_Il saisit une barre de fer entre ses mains, la fait tourner, par jeu. Comme tous les jours lorsque le soleil parvient à son zénith, il donne le premier coup, sur un vieux bidon vide, avec une force décuplée par la folie. Cela résonne fort. Il éclate de rire et poursuit. Encore. Et encore. De la même manière qu'il cognerait sa tête contre celle de l'autre, pour lui faire écouter ce son, outrepasser sa surdité. Il ne peut pas, il n'est pas là, jamais là. Alors il frappe. Comme il rouerait son corps de coups. Et s'écroule, épuisé par l'effort._

_La mélodie entêtante, envoûtante, est du genre qu'on ne parvient jamais à se sortir de la tête. Qu'il n'arrivera jamais à mettre à distance. Jamais. Elle est là à chaque seconde, chaque pulsation de son sang qui irrigue son cerveau, chaque pensée. Toujours là, à chacun de ses pas. Ce bruit est son ombre. Le chant sauvage des tambours._

* * *

Faim.

Elle creuse son ventre, le presse et le contracte, les griffes s'enfoncent et jouent dans ses entrailles. Aussi agiles que des doigts sur un piano, aussi violentes que les serres d'un oiseau de proie. Elles labourent le fond de son estomac pour remonter jusqu'à son œsophage, lui donner la nausée. La faim est tellement forte qu'elle lui colle l'envie de vomir, qu'elle éclipse le froid de l'hiver, la haine, tout. Douloureuse obsession qui le force à mettre un pas devant l'autre pour trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, à se mettre sous la dent. La faim qui le pousse, encore et encore, à avancer, la faim qui décolle ses pieds trempés du sol de gravillons gris, ses talons de la caisse en bois pourri sur laquelle il était assis. La faim expulse ces gargouillements impressionnants hors de son corps et fait se retourner les gens sur lui, alors qu'il se lève et part en quête de quelque chose à avaler.

_Avaler_. Juste _avaler_. Ses dents lui semblent inutiles. Il aimerait directement enfoncer la chair dans sa gorge, comme une oie que l'on gave, combler rien qu'un peu le gouffre douloureux qui l'élance sans trêve et tourbillonne dans son corps jusqu'à la torture, jusqu'à la folie. Il ne se souvient plus de la sensation de satiété. Il tente avec hargne de se la réapproprier, de la reconstituer pour étoffer ses rêves, en vain. Il ne sait plus ce que ça fait, de se sentir plein, repu, apaisé. Il ne peut même plus se l'imaginer. C'est incompréhensible. Lorsqu'il mange, la faim est repoussée seulement le temps d'un clignement d'œil, le temps d'une expiration, durant laquelle il a enfin l'illusion d'être complet, de n'avoir plus rien à chercher. Ce bref répit, il l'utilise à rêver, souhaiter pouvoir rester là, assis, la tête rejetée en arrière, et sentir les quelques pâles rayons –si pâles, si différents des rougeoiements de son enfance- chauffer son visage. La faim revient avant qu'il n'ait pu profiter de son repas tout juste ingéré. Une minute à peine après la dernière bouchée, et c'est déjà fini. Il suce méticuleusement ses doigts où a coulé la sauce de la viande. Il serre ses bras autour de son ventre. Mais il repart toujours, bien sûr, à contre cœur, chercher sa pitance ailleurs.

* * *

_Un deux et trois et quatre un deux et trois et quatre, dans ses rêves, dans la vie réelle, tout le temps, ils se succèdent, cycle qu'on ne stoppe pas, le serpent qui se mord la queue. Tantôt doucement, presque indistincts dans le fouillis de sa tête, comme une comptine d'enfant ou un bruit que l'on fait du bout des ongles sur un pupitre, pour passer le temps. Mais parfois, les coups s'embrouillent et se précipitent, et c'est terrible. C'est la révolte, l'ivresse folle furieuse, le mélange de coups secs comme des baguettes de bois et de sons profonds comme la foudre qui s'abat. Et un et deux et trois et quatre. Inlassablement. Il ne sait si c'est réel où non. Il finit par en douter, et chacun de ces instants de doute est une pure angoisse, parce qu'il se dit qu'il devient fou pour rien. Cela, ce serait horrible. Ce serait la contradiction suprême à son éducation si bien pensée, qui lui a montré toutes les corrélations entre les événements du Temps, la manière dont chaque chose a un sens si on regarde bien._

_Affamé, assoiffé de vérité et de compréhension, il erre. Les commandes de son TARDIS sont patinées par la sueur, actionnées sans trêve. Même sa compagne de voyage ne peut comprendre. Alors il cherche quelqu'un pour partager. N'entendez-vous pas les tambours ? Est-ce que personne d'autre n'entend les tambours ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment tout seul à être appelé par eux, à être appelé au combat ? Le sentiment d'injustice, la rancœur, montent comme un raz-de-marée alors qu'il contemple les visages insouciants des peuples qu'il visite. Ah, comme ça, eux, ils peuvent dormir tranquilles, se laisser aller à un ennui qui relève pour lui du luxe ? Fort bien ! Sa revanche, il la prendra dans le sang. Il les écrasera. Il les anéantira. Il sera celui devant qui les peuples se mettront à genoux. Il tremble, tant l'envie de les réduire en charpie se fait forte. Bientôt. Bientôt._

* * *

Un stand de nourriture. Il l'a senti plus qu'il ne l'a vu. L'odorat est si développé lorsqu'on a faim, on perçoit si douloureusement tout ce qui a un rapport, même lointain, avec ce que l'on recherche. Il s'est surpris la veille à observer avec intérêt deux rats qui se battaient dans une décharge, et calculer la manière dont il pourrait en attraper un. Lui arracher la tête. Oui, oh oui, et les os friables craqueraient sous ses canines, et le sang épais emplirait sa bouche, soulageant ses papilles d'un plaisir presque douloureux, et la chair descendrait, grumeleuse, mauvaise, sale, les poils se collant sur sa langue… Mais cette tiédeur, cette consistance, frayant leur chemin en lui, le feraient pousser un grognement primitif de délectation. Animal. Il ressemble à un animal contraint d'élargir sans cesse son territoire de chasse pour ne pas crever, forcé de changer interminablement de place pour tuer, et _dévorer_.

La vendeuse est blasée, ses cheveux sales et un air morne lui collent au visage. Sous la capuche noire et trempée de l'affamé, un sourire tordu s'esquisse. Plus rien n'a de sens que les odeurs de viande grillée tout près. Ses narines frémissent, s'ouvrent grandes, comme si par ce fumet il pouvait déjà remplir un peu son ventre. Une veine pulse sur le cou de la fille. Il n'est pas loin de la considérer comme un repas potentiel, elle aussi. L'idée de bouffer des rats l'a dégoûté, non par souci d'hygiène mais en signe de déchéance. Il a cependant vite chassé cette pensée. Autant tomber le plus bas possible, autant faire les choses à fond.

Ses yeux se plissent davantage encore, sournois. Des yeux de fouine, des yeux-malice. Dépecer la petite dame, avec sa casquette et son tablier bleu, voilà qui a plus de panache, tout de même, que d'embrocher un rongeur. Heureusement pour elle, elle lui tend rapidement sa commande. Il n'écoute pas ses marmonnements atones de remerciement. A peine a-t-il entre les mains le sachet tiède de _fish-and-chips_ qu'il le déballe et mord dedans, déchiquetant un peu le papier gras au passage. Il engouffre, il pousse la nourriture en lui, la force à passer en combattant le réflexe de haut-le-cœur. Il ne vomit plus maintenant, il a l'habitude. Et surtout, il a peur. Une peur qu'il ne laisse jamais paraître les quelques fois où elle parvient à sa conscience, peur viscérale de bête qui ne veut laisser se perdre aucune miette de son repas. Malgré les quantités astronomiques qu'il absorbe, malgré sa vitesse et sa force inhumaines encore décuplées depuis sa renaissance, il est certain d'avoir maigri. D'être diminué. Et cette pensée lui est insupportable.

* * *

_Les traces gluantes de sang s'étalent sur ses joues, peintures de guerre d'une quelconque initiation barbare cerclée de flammes. Au combat, alors qu'il titube sur les champs de bataille, il écoute les tambours, les associe à la mort, les apprivoise comme le seul lien qui le raccroche à la vie. Les cendres sont comme des lucioles mortes, des flocons qui corrompent la terre. Les planètes sont détruites une à une. Les étoiles s'éteignent autour de lui. Il ferme ses paupières, douloureuses à force de pleurer, de rager, de rester éveillé. Tantôt ce sont les tours de garde, tantôt les insomnies. Ce bruit dans sa tête l'empêche de prendre du repos. Personne n'a-t-il donc le pouvoir de stopper ça ?_

_Les tambours sont toujours là, mais le jour, il arrive à les supporter, lorsque la masse grouillante de la vie s'étale autour de lui sans le toucher. C'est la nuit que c'est le plus difficile. Durant la nuit, la sueur gelée lui colle à la peau et l'emprisonne dans ses draps. Il suffoque. Personne n'entend sa détresse. Personne ne comprend jamais. Lorsqu'il place sa confiance en quelqu'un et tente d'en parler, on le regarde avec pitié, comme un pauvre fou. Même Lui. Une bouffée de haine et de douleur lui enflamme cœurs et esprit. Oh, lui… Il serre les poings et s'endors au rythme des menaces et des sévices imaginaires. Il ne se rend pas compte que ses promesses de vengeance, curieusement, l'aident à s'endormir._

* * *

Ce manque, ce manque, ce manque, terrible. Il a déjà entendu dire que la soif est une sensation bien plus terrible que la faim, que mieux vaut mourir de famine que desséché. Il n'en croit pas un mot. Il se cache dans un coin, terré derrière un tas d'ordure pour avoir un peu de tranquillité. Des mouches bourdonnent autour de lui, attirées par la nourriture, il n'y prête guère attention. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même et poursuit son orgie aveugle. Ses dents s'affairent sur la chair marbrée. Des dents serrées et blanches de petit carnassier.

_ Manger manger manger manger._

Une seule pensée dans ce génial cerveau qui a tant comploté, tant surpassé celui des autres, qui prévoit à court terme l'asservissement ultime de la race humaine. _Manger_. La puissance cérébrale, l'intelligence, cela ne veut plus rien dire quand on a faim. Ne reste que le corps vide qui crie son besoin. Le raffinement aussi n'a plus de sens. Ses manières sont lamentables, les saveurs se confondent toutes, adieu l'art de la cuisine terrienne. A la table la plus cotée ou pour les petits casse-croûte mangés debout, ne reste qu'une bouillie sanglante et relevée, le goût si particulier de la chair morte. Il mange si vite qu'il se brûle les mains et la bouche, se tord les poignets en s'en aidant pour faire entrer plus vite la nourriture, appuie de toutes ses forces pour accélérer le processus. Sa bouche lui semble si petite, trop petite pour tout ce qu'il aimerait engloutir. Il avale, avale, avale, avale le poisson comme un liquide continu. Chair laiteuse et nauséabonde, panure qui ne croustille même plus sous ses molaires tant il est pressé. Il a attendu trop longtemps avant de céder à l'appel.

Une arête se coince dans sa gorge. Il ignore. Elle partira bien toute seule. Il gobe les frites, elles sont fades, elles ne le contentent pas, il revient à son poisson, forcené, et se mord les doigts au sang alors qu'il tente d'ingurgiter les derniers morceaux. Il sent à peine la douleur, si lointaine en comparaison de sa faim. Il n'y en a pas assez, réalise-t-il avec un bref spasme de panique. Il n'y en a même pas assez pour quelques secondes de répit. Il ne sera pas tranquille aujourd'hui. Il a tout, il a absolument tout, sauf ce que le plus bête des habitants de cette planète peut obtenir s'il a un peu d'argent en poche. Il en pleurerait.

* * *

_Tambour effréné de son sang alors qu'il s'élance, libre. La course lui gifle le visage d'un vent brûlant. La lumière de l'été lance des traits lumineux sur la coupole transparente de la ville au loin. Les herbes rouges fument la neige qui les recouvre s'évapore dans l'air, créant une brume étrange qui ne laisse pas voir ses pieds. Les tiges souples s'enroulent autour de ses jambes et l'aspergent de gouttelettes gelées. Le contraste le fait frissonner. La coiffe compliquée et lourde des Seigneurs du Temps est tombée quelque part derrière lui. Quelqu'un le poursuit, le hèle. Il entend son nom, Koschei. Il s'enfuit à toutes jambes, sans le distancer toutefois. Cela ôterait du piment à la situation. Il éclate d'un rire claironnant et sauvage. Rattrape-moi si tu peux !_

_Son poursuivant se jette sur lui et attrape ses jambes. Ils crient tous les deux en tombant dans les herbes rouges, y roulent pour reprendre le contrôle sur l'autre, hurlent de rire, s'injurient pour de faux. Tambours, tambours, il les sent accélérer. Tambour emballé de ses cœurs. Comme les deux soleils hauts dans le ciel, ils se consument et lui donnent l'impression étrange de fondre de l'intérieur. Il lui semble qu'il a mordu son poursuivant, à l'épaule ou au cou, car le sang pulse dans sa buche à ce même éternel rythme de quatre battements. Le souffle erratique mais timide de l'autre soulève les cheveux trempés. Puis il y a ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps chaud qui pèse sur le sien. Les tambours affolés sombrent dans le délire, et il ne pense plus._

* * *

Il contient les larmes de rage et de frustration en même temps qu'il jugule les protestations de son estomac. Celui-ci se soulève, il serre les dents. Ne rien perdre, pas un lambeau, pas une miette, répète son instinct. Malgré le goût acide du vomi dans sa bouche, il ravale. Il ne reste plus rien, mais il continue de grignoter le bout de ses doigts, obstinément, jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne trop forte. Mais il les garde dans sa bouche pour que le sang chaud y coule encore un peu. Il ferme les yeux. Sa vision se trouble. Rouge. _Gallifrey_, songe-t-il fugitivement. Sa tête tourne, le monde chancelle et ses jambes tremblent sous lui, faibles. Les hallucinations gagnent son cerveau rongé par la faim. Il lui faut repartir immédiatement pour manger. Il se relève comme un somnambule, fait quelques pas, hagards. On dirait un clochard ivre. Lui. _Lui_. Seigneur du Temps, leur _Maître _à tous. Il éclate d'un rire sardonique et délirant, qui se transforme vite en halètement de désespoir. Il se courbe en deux, mains sur le ventre pour contenir le tourbillon qui draine sa vie.

_Manger. _

Des flashs de couleur passent devant ses yeux. Il les repousse farouchement, mais se rend bientôt compte que s'il s'y laisse tomber, il peut repousser, même brièvement, la réalité qui le brise peu à peu. Il y sombre à contrecœur, conscient qu'il lui vaut mieux préserver le peu qu'il lui reste de raison, quitte à se retrouver couché par terre. Question de survie élémentaire : fou, il ne parviendrait plus à se procurer de repas. Des éclats de lumière pourpre éclaboussent ses paupières closes. Ses yeux papillonnent, roulent sous ses paupières, il se sent au bord des ténèbres, défaille par intermittence. Sa bouche s'ouvre démesurément. Il tète l'air, il cherche de l'eau, de la viande, quelque chose… Quelque chose de plus. Une énergie véritable, grande, presque éternelle, capable de mouvoir un corps pendant plusieurs centaines d'années. Comme la sienne. Pour pouvoir s'y défouler, pour pouvoir y déverser sa peur et sa colère. La détruire, peut-être, mais la détruire de ses mains. Le jouet que l'on casse est toujours à nous, car personne n'en veut plus, car on considère qu'il relève de votre responsabilité. Les deux cœurs dans sa poitrine pulsent à un rythme barbare. Les tambours frappent ses tempes et sonnent son esprit dément. Agonisante, une part de lui lance un appel au secours, un ultime signal de détresse.

_J'ai __**faim**__. _

_J'ai __**si faim**__._

SOS qui tourne en boucle, enchevêtré aux roulements du tambour, aux champs écarlates de sa planète natale, de sa maison, de sa patrie détruite, _et du sang_. Pieds des soldats qui martèlent le sol, et le grondement du tonnerre, et les ronronnements mécaniques des TARDIS au combat. _TARDIS_, où est-elle, la compagne de ses voyages à travers temps et espace, disparue, morte peut-être, il ne sait plus, _jalousie_, car lui, _Lui_, il l'a encore. Il croit même entendre ce fichu son qui indique qu'il a laissé enclenché le frein à main durant les manœuvres. Son visage apparaît sous ses yeux, rouge, comme le ciel, comme les herbes cramoisies, son visage, ses larmes, sa pitié, son pardon insupportable, régénération douloureuse et extatique, non, il ne le fera pas cette fois, il ne lui donnera pas cette satisfaction, à lui qui le tient dans les bras au moment de mourir, et ses deux cœurs, identiques aux siens ébranlent son corps de chocs dissonants, quatre chocs nerveux et successifs, et un et deux et trois et quatre, les tambours, les tambours, _dis-moi, entends-tu les tambou_…

* * *

_La nuit chez lui. Pourpre profond. La chaleur du foyer demeure toute l'année étouffante, pour échapper aux neiges éternelles des les plaines de Gallifrey. La respiration du visiteur assis à ses côtés est rauque, ses grandes mains gauches d'adolescent tordues l'une dans l'autre. Il l'a raillé à ce sujet. Sans doute. Mais maintenant, ils se dévisagent et hésitent. Tous les deux sont curieux. On leur a dit que les Seigneurs du Temps étaient au-dessus de tout ça. « Tout ça », le sexe, les contacts poussés. Une histoire de pulsions sublimées. Peut-être les pulsions n'existent-elles plus chez eux, mais qu'en est-il des sentiments ? Confus, il se crispe, se jette dans l'action. L'autre lui fait oublier à merveille ce qu'on leur a enseigné. _

_Et des centaines d'années plus tard, il ne pourrait pas décrire ça, même s'il le voulait. Ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que font les autres espèces. Ni aux instincts de procréation, ni au stupre. Ça n'est pas une histoire d'excitation ou de plaisir. C'est… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est physique sans être vulgaire, c'est sublime sans être mièvre. C'est trop compliqué à analyser. _Laissez tombez._ Comme pour les tambours, les autres n'y comprendraient rien. A cette différence que quelqu'un d'autre que lui sait, pour une fois, ce que tous les autres ignorent…_

_Le tissu glisse, la peau nue s'embrase, les doigts comptent les tâches de rousseur sur un dos qui se cambre. Les tambours n'appellent plus à la guerre, ou alors, c'est un tout autre genre de guerre, un tout autre genre de combat._

_Oh… Toi._

* * *

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Ce n'est pas douloureux, remarque-t-il avec une once de surprise. Les tambours ne se répercutent pas trop fort contre ses tempes et son crâne, en caisse de résonnance. Il pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Il entend un bruit de pas lointain, qui se fait plus proche à mesure qu'il émerge. Ses paupières sont baignées de la lumière blanche très douce du soleil hivernal. Des cailloux et des graviers crissent sous des bottes. Il se rend compte qu'un léger balancement est imprimé à son corps, sent une odeur familière, une chaleur enveloppante. Le poids d'un grand manteau le garde au chaud. Sous ses genoux, un bras ferme se contracte. Un autre est passé autour de ses épaules et dans son dos. Un berceau de tendresse et d'infini patience.

Il se rend compte au bout de longues secondes de réflexion –sa tête est si lourde, si embrumée- que quelqu'un doit le porter. Comme une foutue mariée. Il voudrait se fâcher et de déchiqueter l'insolent… Mais non, plus tard. Là, il est fatigué, donc il se laisse docilement transporter. L'autre est juste un véhicule. Il se laisse aller dans l'étreinte, et devine aux cahots amortis le plus possible que son porteur use de mille précautions pour ne pas le réveiller. « Raté ! » a-t-il envie de fanfaronner. Mais bon, cela demanderait beaucoup d'efforts, tout de même… Trop pour ce que c'est. Il ne va pas se donner la peine de parler avec un subordonné quelconque.

Il a la joue pressée contre un pull miteux. Ça le démange. Son oreille, elle, perçoit le quadruple battement de deux cœurs dans une poitrine. Synchrone avec les tambours dans sa tête, il le détend, car cela signifie que sa démence trouve un écho dans la réalité. Car cela signifie que quelqu'un peut percevoir aussi ce délire. Il soupire une nouvelle fois, de bien-être. Enfin un peu de partage dans sa solitude. Un goût amer, une sensation pâteuse sa langue est collée à son palais. Il peine à déglutir, et lorsqu'il y parvient, sa gorge l'élance et il ne peut retenir une grimace. Immédiatement, la démarche saccadée se stoppe. Des lèvres, un nez effleurent son front. Une vieille caresse, si légère. Il ouvre les yeux. Le soleil l'éblouit momentanément. Il papillonne des cils, et finalement stabilise sa vision.

_Bien sûr. Qui d'autre ?_

Son visage mince est tout auréolé, et inquiet, ses cheveux trop longs sur son front, mal coiffés. Lamentable. Il accueille cette vision d'un grognement qui pourrait vouloir dire « oh non, pas toi », tout aussi bien que « tu en as mis du temps ». Il ne se débat pas. Trop las. Ils se fixent un moment. Le regard brun dans le sien supplie de l'autoriser à aider. Lui, il reste neutre, vague, un peu amusé de cette douleur qu'il perçoit chez l'autre. Puis il hausse les épaules. _Fais comme tu veux_. Il sait bien que s'il le pose par terre, ses jambes céderont au premier pas. Et il a peur que la chaleur qui l'enveloppe ne s'enfuie. L'autre prend ça comme une autorisation, et il a droit à l'apparition radieuse de ce fichu sourire.

Il ferme les yeux pour l'éviter, et ne pas regretter son accord. Il se laisse porter, ou plutôt trimballer. Il aperçoit le TARDIS non-loin, et se demande s'il va jouer au docteur sur lui, expérimenter quelques petites choses dans son vaisseau pour le maintenir en vie ou le rendre inoffensif. Il referme les yeux. Bon prince, il décide de garder son adversaire en vie momentanément, conserver la viande au frais pour quand il en aura vraiment besoin. En l'instant, ce n'est pas d'actualité. La faim est clémente et lui laisse un peu de répit. Ou alors peut-être est-il soulagé parce qu'un autre vide en lui a été comblé, et que cela rend les autres douleurs beaucoup plus supportables. N'importe. La salive afflue dans sa bouche à la pensée de l'absorber _lui_, de l'émietter dans sa bouche et le garder enfoui dans ses entrailles, pour toujours. Entre ses côtes comme entre les barreaux d'une prison. Comme lui a voulu le garder à ses côtés, soi-disant par devoir, en réalité par égoïsme. Comme il était heureux à l'idée de faire de lui son captif, dans sa jolie petite boite bleue. Il esquisse un rictus. Il est prêt à parier que ce sera l'inverse qui se produira. Oh oui…

_Un jour, je te mangerai._

« - Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

C'est la seule question pressante, qui nécessite vraiment une réponse. Des bribes de réflexion se frayent un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Si lui l'a trouvé, quelqu'un d'autre le peut. L'idée le vexe légèrement, mais est vite surpassée par l'incrédulité. Le Docteur évite son regard, bafouille. Ce n'est pas inhabituel, mais l'air tourmenté qu'il a pris lui rappelle… Le sien. Le sien, lorsqu'il se regarde dans un miroir.

« - Je… Je les ai suivis. »

Le Docteur est triste et grave. Il ne s'explicite pas, et franchit la porte du TARDIS. Uniquement là, dans ce sanctuaire des Seigneurs du Temps, le Maître se laisse entièrement aller dans ses bras. La porte se referme enfin sur eux. De soulagement, le Docteur le presse plus fort contre lui. _Là_. Il peut le garder. Il peut l'aider. Le soigner. Il le réalise à peine. Après toutes ces épreuves, c'est trop beau. Pour un peu, il aurait envie de danser autour des commandes du vaisseau. Mais sa gorge est nouée. Il ne se souvient que trop bien du corps inconscient entre les ordures, du silence profond qui planait dans la décharge… Ce silence si parfait qu'il les a parfaitement entendus. Pour la première fois, ils ont servi de guide, de secours. Faut-il le dire au Maître ? A son visage livide et émacié, il décide que oui. Il ignore que ses mots, qui écarquilleront ses yeux et le feront rire aux sanglots, leur offriront bien plus qu'un sursis dans leur guerre éternelle. Qu'ils leur donneront un nouvel avenir.

Le Docteur murmure alors…

« - J'ai suivi le son des tambours. »

* * *

Oui, c'est plein de guimauve. Oui, j'assume. Définitivement. Na.

Puis c'est la faute des scénaristes, qui les shipent tellement que ça en devient obvious.

Le prochain one-shot sera intitulé "Ginger".


End file.
